Fastening assemblies are well known in the art. These devices typically comprise a common fastener to which a variety of structural attachments have been added to enhance the operation of the fastener. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,855,931 shows a license plate fastener for protecting license tags issued by the various state governments. The device consists of a fragile cover, preferably made of glass or porcelain, which must be destroyed in order to remove the license plate, thereby providing a direct indication of tampering. U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,595 defines a head pin which permits grasping so that the hand of an operator will not slip in turning the pin. The head has a cap and a peripheral flange which is provided with corrugations, preferably of the knurled type. U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,654 depicts a watertight plastic headed fastener. The fastener has a metal shank with a screw thread thereon and having a molded plastic hexagon head with an integral scaling washer, especially adapted to be used as a weather-resistant threaded fastener for outdoor use in securing a building panel to structural framework. U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,432 discloses a fastening assembly comprising an anchoring base element which accepts and engages a removable flexible cap or covering element formed of impermeable elastic material. The cap is retained in the base element by interference fit. When united, the base and cap components provide a protective and/or decorative cover for a common fastening device such as a screw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,300 comprises a fastener with a head cap having a concealed edge. A screw-type fastener has a radially enlarged driving head and a thin walled head conforming cap having a skirt which is designed to be folded inwardly beneath the head in a lapped condition beneath the head to conceal the exposed edge of the skirt between an exposed clamping surface of the cap and the under surface of the head of the fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,624 consists of a two piece fastener head cover assembly fashioned from resilient plastic for decoratively covering the head of an installed fastener such as a screw or the like. The assembly includes a resilient anchor member adapted to be held by the fastener or screw upon the planar portion of a workpiece. A cup-like, resilient plastic cover plate adapted to be snap-fitted upon the anchor includes a generally convex top portion and a peripheral downwardly projecting rim. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,206 describes a nut with cover. A cover of synthetic resin is formed within a stepped recess of a nut adjacent the upper end of the internally threaded portion by injection molding. U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,319 discloses a screw/cap assembly and method of manufacture. A screw/cap assembly is formed by bonding an initially separate cap onto the head of a screw by means of an adhesive, such as an epoxy resin sufficiently strong to allow the screw to be driven while the cap is in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,902 includes a plastic capped lock nut having a metal body having a threaded bore extending axially between transverse opposite end faces and includes an annular wall extending outwardly of one of the end faces to define an open ended cavity in coaxial alignment with the threaded bore. An end cap of plastic material including an annular side wall and outer end engages the lock ring and is sonically welded thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,141 shows a corrosion resistant cap for a fastener. The cap has a hollow head forming a cavity into which the head of the washer is placed, a perimeter outer skirt, and an inner skirt which can be waged or bent from a longitudinal position to a transverse position perpendicular to the axis of the fastener to make contact and cover the lower surface of the flange of the fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,266 defines a plastic capped nut, wherein the nut has a relatively flat external side faces symmetrically located about a central axis, the side faces being symmetrical on opposite sides of a central plane perpendicular to the axis of the nut. Each of the side faces has to axially extending slots formed therein on opposite sides of the central plane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,273 depicts a bolt assembly having a knob having an aperture formed in a hub. The hub includes three ears extended radially outward. The bolt is engaged in the aperture and includes a head engaged in the hub.